Stand Up Straight at the Foot of Your Love
by GeneticallyAltered
Summary: Cal and Gillian relax at the end of a case.  References to recent episodes including "Light and Darkness". Cal/Gillian pairing. A little bit of SMUT, definitely more so in Ch.2! Please read and review!
1. I'll Lift My Shirt Up

_Author's Note: This is the only fanfiction I have ever written. After reading my friend's second novel (first one's getting published now actually…Congrats Dan!) I felt the urge to do a little creative writing, and since I do not have the patience to write anything real long this seemed a good option. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lie To Me, or any of the characters from the show, Fox does. Which is a shame, really, because Tim Roth is rather attractive and would be quite delightful to own. Also the story title and chapter title are both from the song "BloodBuzz Ohio" by the Nationals (which also does not belong to me whatsoever).

**Stand Up Straight at the Foot of Your Love**

Dr. Cal Lightman, the first FBI-sponsored human lie detector, leisurely leaned back in his office chair, his feet resting between the jumble of papers on the desk in front of him. The scotch in his hand was burning smoothly all the way down his throat as he pondered the details of the neatly solved case that had been consuming himself and his team all week. The husband, cheating bastard that he was, had been the abductor as well, taking his three-year-old daughter from his wife in the middle of the night after beating the woman half to death with her bedside lamp. Absolutely disgusting, but as always the discovery of the truth came with it's own strange satisfaction. The scotch merely added to this brief fleeting moment of contentedness, the one that always occurred in that precious time before the dangers and unanswered questions of a new case emerged to take the place of the ones before. He glanced up briefly from his bout of introspection to see her walk past his door, her high heels clacking across the floor noisily, her figure nicely framed as always in a tight yet professional dress.

"Oi, Foster!" He shouted from his still reclining position, causing her to abruptly turn and lean against his doorway with a genuine, but tired, smile etched across her pretty face, "What are you still doing here so late? Can't get enough of me, luv?"

She laughed exasperatedly just like he had known she would, sauntering a little farther into his room to collapse in a delicate heap in the chair directly across from him. By the time she even thought to ask for a scotch as well, he had poured one and it was already waiting just in arms reach.

"Why am I still here? Doing your paperwork obviously. Please tell me you haven't actually forgotten that cases cause paperwork." She quipped light-heartedly, sipping the scotch slowly, savoring its strong flavor, "The real question is: what are you still doing here?"

He leaned back even further, looking her over with a small smirk flitting across his face, "Well, Zoe has Emily, so I figured getting a little sloshed in my office instead of sitting at home doing nothing might be a good plan of action. Please feel free to join. We can relive your old college days, you know…keg stands, wet t-shirt contests."

"Wet t-shirt contests? I have a rather nice psychology degree Cal, I certainly didn't spend my time at college partying like a horny sorority girl" She smiled, finishing off the first scotch, which was very quickly refilled by a second, "I was a good girl. I studied."

"Good girl?" Cal scoffed, always pleased at the opportunity to tease his all too innocent partner. The pudding, the orange slushies, her relentless support of him despite his very numerous brushes with mayhem and foolishness? Evidence of a beautiful naivety he could certainly appreciate, but never fully understand. He felt there must be another layer behind this easy simplicity, and teasing her until her face finally showed enough proof of this seemed like the most personally enjoyable option,

"As I seem to recall from a certain fake marriage, your greatest fantasy is to be shagged while tied up. Good girls don't like naughty little activities like that, now do they luv?" That image had been burned into his subconscious since the moment when he had first realized that her desire for some light bondage wasn't actually an act, but he knew his joking façade easily hid the arousal that flashed in his eyes just thinking about it again.

Her face wasn't quite as difficult to read, a light blush creeping from her chest up to her cheeks, a short intake of breath as she recomposed herself in order to hide any and all microexpressions.

"Don't be silly Cal, I was merely playing the part of sexually adventurous house-wife. Perhaps I am just a better liar than you think?" Her face almost mirrored his expression of casual jest, but the slight dilation of her pupils, the increased respiratory rate, and the still fading hint of blush in her face revealed her true feelings about the subject to him almost immediately. Cal didn't know what made him do it…most likely a combination of scotch and sheer curiosity, but suddenly he was out of his chair and behind hers, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders, his warm breath tickling at her earlobe.

"Liar," he whispered huskily against her throat, eliciting another sharp intake of breath from Gillian as she tensed slightly under his touch, "You've thought about it haven't you? About some man taking you while you're completely tied up and at his mercy. But not just any man…even for you to imagine it, it would have to be someone you trust a bloody lot, wouldn't it luv? Someone you know quite well."

It didn't surprise her that he could guess that she had fantasized about him; come on, he reads faces for a living, but the fact that he was talking like this, touching her like this…that part was certainly unexpected. Their light sexual tension had just always existed and she thought it always would, both of them experiencing it but ignoring it, attracted to each other while still constantly sharing their bodies with other people. But now, Gillian wasn't sure what to do. She knew if she didn't take this opportunity he'd pretend it was all a joke, and their partnership and semi-platonic friendship would continue on as normal, but was that what she really wanted? Thinking of her cold lonely bed waiting at home she made up her mind, it was time to see if Dr. Lightman would follow through with any of his sexual banter.

Knowing that his words had ruffled Gillian gave Cal a pleased sense of satisfaction. He always enjoyed these kinds of situations, in and out of an interrogation, where he had complete control. It was an almost dominant predatory need to be the one in charge. This made it all the more disorienting when Gillian swooped to her feet, closing the distance between their bodies, lightly grazing his chest with her manicured fingertips as her tongue darted out to lick lightly up the side of his neck.

"Hmm, I wonder who that man might be…" She crooned in a tone of voice that Cal was completely unacquainted with, but that instantaneously spiked his already apparent arousal. This night was hardly turning out as he had planned, he thought, as his hands seemed to glide on their own accord over her slim figure. He always knew that this was where he hoped their relationship would end up, but Gillian truly was his blind spot when it came to his own science. Needing to be sure that she truly wanted it as bad as he certainly did, he double-checked the wanton desire clearly displayed all over her face one last time. With that final assurance he crashed his lips to hers, forcefully pushing her body back up against the bookcase, her ardent moan only encouraging his ravishing touch. Biting at her bottom lip, he unzipped her dress, letting it fall unnoticed to the floor, his rough hands stroking across the soft bare skin of her back. He took the opportunity to pull away slightly, catching his breath, to peruse her gorgeous body clad in classy black lace lingerie, her pupils so wide and dilated that her eyes practically matched their color.

"Cal…" She pleaded so softly and seductively that it took all his self-control not to just throw her over his desk, pull her panties aside and jackhammer into her, "Please touch me."

She could hardly believe this was actually happening, here, in his office where hypothetically anyone could walk in. She had thought about sleeping with him, obviously… after the number of long years they worked together some amount of fantasizing was inevitable. But since months had past since her divorce without Cal expressing any overt interest she had assumed she misinterpreted his over-protective nature as attraction, and finally just resigned herself to other men.

The thought of other men was rapidly stricken from Gillian's mind as he began to kiss her delicate throat, one hand slowly sliding into her panties to caress her already damp pussy. She couldn't help but cry out softly in pleasure as her partner and longtime friend pushed two fingers inside of her tight sex, his thumb lightly stroking her clit in slow circles. Cal's arousal-darkened eyes clearly enjoying watching her squirm under his expert touch only made her hotter and more impatient. Gillian didn't even care that she was practically naked and he still fully clothed, she needed this- she knew now that they both had needed it for too long.

"So…" Dr. Cal Lightman murmured softly in Dr. Gillian Foster's ear. Her hips bucked into his hand as his adept fingers stroked her tight inner walls, his other hand undoing his black tie and pulling it from the collar of his equally black shirt, "You've always wanted to be tied up, right?"

_Review and let me know what you think! If you want me to actually continue and write the some hardcore smut and the aftermath I'd be happy to oblige. _


	2. I'll Take It Too Far

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read, and especially those who reviewed…I really appreciate it! Gave me a lot of motivation to stop being a lazy bum and actually write this chapter! Hope you enjoy (decidedly more smutty!) I am possibly going to write a chapter 3 as well if necessary for the storyline._

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Lie To Me or its characters…damn. And in an effort to keep the number of things in this story that I don't own consistent, this chapter title is also from "BloodBuzz Ohio" by the Nationals as well (Still also not mine).

"You've always wanted to be tied up, right?" Cal's words hung in the air, cutting through Gillian's sexual daze, as she briefly pondered what she should do. Of course she knew exactly what she should tell him. Anything affirmative. Anything to make her fantasy come true precisely how she had dreamt during many long torturous nights, waking up still dripping in sweat, his name escaping with a moan from her lips. Her darker side needed him to tie her up, to plow into her, to make her his; but that still existing professional side of her was far too embarrassed to actually beg him for it out loud. The fact that his fingers were still stroking expertly against her was making it even more challenging to formulate any kind of brilliant ploy, so instead she resorted to the one obvious way she could think of to convey her answer. Reaching with her right hand she brushed her delicate fingers lightly over his arousal, now definitely apparent despite his dark pants, and stared directly into his hazel, lust-ridden eyes. She discarded all remnants of her emotional disguise, allowing her desires to show in every tiny aspect of her expression, licking her swollen red lips with the tip of her pink tongue.

"Good enough for me," He replied, his accent resonating smooth and deep in the otherwise silent room. Removing his fingers from the damp lace of her panties, he shoved her gorgeous half-naked body roughly into the center of his office, shutting the still wide open door and locking it with a definitive click. Holding the tie in his right hand, he circled once around Foster, his eyes hungrily watching her every move, like a wolf patiently waiting for the optimal time to go in for the kill. She shuddered under his gaze, secretly relishing the thrill of having a man like Lightman looking at her with so much blatant want.

"Turn around. Now." He commanded huskily. She obeyed, and at first there was a nerve-wracking moment of nothing and silence, until finally he reached out and undid the clasp of her bra. The lacy material dropped silently to the floor at her feet, the cold air shocking against the heated skin of her chest. His fingers traced down the sides of her bare arms as he pressed his hips into her from behind, eliciting a gasping moan and causing her to involuntarily grind back against his hardness. His hands had finally reached hers, and as he slowly nibbled up her neck she could feel him pulling her wrists together. With a few quick motions he had secured them right above the swell of her ass with his own tie, the silky material pressing tightly into her porcelain skin. Gillian experimentally pulled against her confines, but straining did no good; she was now completely and utterly at the mercy of Dr. Cal Lightman.

The next thing she knew he was gazing intensely into her eyes, one hand entwined through her short tawny hair, before teasingly tasting her lips again lightly with his own. His tongue slipped into her sweet mouth, his teeth nipping sharply at her full bottom lip as one hand reached up to caress her breast, toying lightly with the sensitive tip of her nipple.

Cal couldn't believe his eyes, or his hands, his mouth, any of his senses actually. This was real: Gillian Foster, wearing only her black lace underwear and a pair of high heels, hands tied behind her back, making sexy little noises he had only attempted to envision in some of his more risqué dreams. She was so different from his typical conquests, this kinky sexual energy of hers even more electrifying since he knew how deeply she normally kept it hidden away. It felt as if this side of her was something only he could access, that he alone could peel her down to this baser sexual level. Like he was discovering a mysterious secret that unveiled itself slowly and perfectly only for him, revealing itself in beautiful contrast with all those other women who showed lust and desire as readily as any other emotion ostentatiously strewn across their faces for anyone to see and experience.

He had backed her perfect body up against the hard surface of his desk, and grabbing her flawless ass he lifted her up onto it, scattering his unorganized paperwork in all directions. Forcing his body between her legs, he ground his erection into her hot center, kissing and biting down her neck as she squirmed beneath him, whimpering softly with need. Cal knew beyond a doubt she was ready for him, had been for quite some time now, but he had already waited years, he could certainly wait a few more minutes to satisfy his own yearnings in exchange for the opportunity to sexually torment this fantastic woman. Getting down onto his knees, his slid the lacy material of her panties off of her long slim legs, skimming his fingers along the soft skin of her inner thighs. Inserting one finger inside of her slowly, he bent down allowing his tongue to flick ever so lightly against her throbbing clit.

"Oh God, Cal…" Gillian emitted a strangled noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, bucking her hips towards his mouth in desperation for more contact. She felt more untamed than she had ever been before. With her hands restrained and her legs pushed open by his hard body and deft hands, she was completely vulnerable, but instead of any sentiment of embarrassment or modesty she felt bathed in a hot rush of uninhibited desire. She felt her orgasm creeping up quicker than she ever could've imagined, a second finger joining in with the first, curving gently to rub against her G-spot with every movement, his tongue licking fast and light on her sensitive clit. After a few minutes of panting ecstasy, she felt her body begin to spasm as he fluttered his fingers inside of her one last time, his tongue continuing it's ministrations with unflagging vigor. For a couple seconds all coherent thought was stricken from her mind as her body contracted around his fingers with a sensation of complete bliss overwhelming every part of her. His name escaped from her lips in a ragged breathy scream.

To Cal the sound of her cumming because of him, screaming his name in the midst of so much pleasure, was purely and inconceivably _sexy_. Grabbing the back of her neck he pulled her still panting mouth against his, his tongue pushing in to caress her hot tongue, the sweet taste of her still evident in his kiss. He knew that he couldn't possibly restrain himself a moment longer; he needed to possess her, every single part of her, to feel her orgasm just that hard but with him inside her. Not even bothering to remove his shirt (far too many buttons), he quickly slid his belt from his pants, dropping them and his boxers to the floor. He rubbed his throbbing erect cock against her still dripping sex, watching as her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Luv, look at me…" His voice was tense and whispered, and as her eyes opened to gaze directly into his, he thrust his large cock completely inside of her tight sex, causing her large eyes to widen and darken simultaneously. Maintaining continuous eye contact, he began to stroke in and out of her tantalizingly slow, forcing them both to gasp out loud at each penetration. She was so tight and wet around him, he wanted nothing more than to savor this feeling, finally having her in his arms, feeling every single part of her.

"Fuck, Cal. Please…" Her voice begging him, pleading and desperate, "Take me harder. Faster. You feel so fucking good inside of me." Her soft voice actually swearing so sexily, actually begging him to pound into her caused him to lose any semblance of control he was attempting to maintain for her sake. Moving hard and fast he could feel the desk shaking as he bit down on her collarbone, his hands pulling her hips into his body roughly at each thrust. As he could feel her body escalating closer and closer to what he knew would be another orgasm, he stopped his motions completely, his cock still twitching inside of her. Her hips were desperately sliding against him, trying to get that last bit of friction necessary to bring herself over the edge, but he stilled them abruptly with his hands.

Brushing her damp hair back behind her ear, he softly stroked along the side of her cheek before kissing her lips one last time with an electric sexually charged fervor. They paused for a single moment, just kissing, his hands wrapped in her hair, the room silent and still. Suddenly his lips parted from hers and he resumed thrusting, jack hammering his rigid cock into her, pulling her tight enough against his hard body to feel both their hearts beating strong and rapid. She was the first to orgasm, writhing beneath him, straining her wrists against her bondage as she could feel her body clenching tightly down around his hard length. An uncontrollable scream erupted from her, his name echoing harshly through the small office room. He had thought he wasn't quite close enough to his own orgasm until he heard her call his name, felt her orgasm tight and hot around his cock. With a few last erratic strokes he came inside of her, his mind going absolutely blank for one that one pure moment of ecstasy.

"Oh, Gillian…" He groaned softly, biting down where her shoulder met her graceful neck. He could feel her sweat and his mingling, soaking through his shirt, as he rested his head right there, waiting as his heart rate slowly returned to a slightly more normal pace.

Gillian hissed as he withdrew himself from inside of her, Cal reaching behind to untie her wrists. Slight red marks were just beginning to appear and she rubbed them with her delicate fingers almost unconsciously as she looked up to study Cal's face. He was dressing himself, but she could tell his usual mask was already applied; his face completely and utterly impossible to read, all emotion tucked away and hidden somewhere inaccessible to even her trained eye. A strong feeling of embarrassment washed over her from head to toe: had she really just been that uninhibited with her business partner? She couldn't even imagine how unprofessional this must have seemed to Cal, letting simple lust overwhelm all her self-restraint to that degree. Hurriedly she scooped up her clothes, redressing with shaking hands, desperate to escape the situation, to run away from him somewhere where she could think this through. She had promised herself she would never become one of Cal's one-night stands, but here they were. Dr. Gillian Foster was now just another conquest, loved and soon to be left, a glorious moment of passion and then the sting of a broken heart. Fully clothed she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm it, looking at Cal one last time before practically running from the room.

Dr. Cal Lightman was still standing disheveled, but almost completely dressed, in the middle of his office, papers strewn all across the floor as if a violent wind had somehow blown through. As dazed as he still was he had clearly seen that look on her face, the wide-eyed sadness…that hint of shame. He ran his fingers through his hair; concern etched deeply into all of his features, and let out a single shaky sigh.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" He murmured under his breath, collapsing into his chair to stare at the now empty doorway. She was already gone.

_Yeah, so the ending sort of just flowed out like this as I was writing it, so I decided to keep it despite it being a tad depressingly realistic. If there is a Chapter 3, it will be about what happens the next day(I think… haven't actually written it yet though) and be much happier/fluffy, I promise!_


End file.
